


Assumptions

by IdolDaydreams



Series: Tumblr Requests [1]
Category: SHINee
Genre: F/M, Non-Binary Jonghyun, Other, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-08
Updated: 2016-10-08
Packaged: 2018-08-20 04:17:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8235812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IdolDaydreams/pseuds/IdolDaydreams
Summary: Jonghyun plans an evening out for you to meet the members. The meeting for them comes with a little surprise.





	

 

Up to this point, being with Jonghyun has been easy. You began as friends, spending many hours in his home. You’ve become part of the family, even having your own key to use while he’s away on promotions or tours. In all this time, though, you’ve never met his second family – his coworkers. Much of it is just a conflict of schedules. Kibum always doing musicals or modeling, Jinki and Minho acting, and Taemin recording his next solo. They’re names you can assign no faces to, knowing only what they look like on TV and in magazines.

Today, the stars have aligned – you’re going to meet them. Jonghyun invited them all to a restaurant you two love, thinking the familiar environment would be helpful for you. While you appreciate the gesture, you’re still a bundle of nerves. Calling them by their given names doesn’t reduce the idea that you’re meeting celebrities. Fans sometimes do the same on much less familiar terms.

Jonghyun stands in front of the closet while you help him pick out clothes. Everything he’s touched so far has been just this side of feminine, the colors and cuts making him smaller and softer. That’s just how he feels today, he says. You take his word for it. Focusing on maximizing that feeling distracts you from the tension you’re holding. He opts for an oversized sweater which threatens to swallow him whole at the neck. You also notice it could double for a dress. When you tell him so, he cutely wiggles his hips. Yeah. Definitely fem today.

While picking out which shade of denim would be best with his not-quite-dress, you begin to withdraw into your inner monologue. You wonder if you’ll be able to look good enough next to him, if you’ll be nice enough. Most importantly, if they’ll like you. What will happen if they don’t? You look down at your nails, picking at some imaginary dirt beneath them.

“Jagiya…”

Your head shoots up. He’s looking at you with a concerned expression. “You okay?”

You nod, giving him a lukewarm smile. “I’m fine. Just a little nervous, that’s all.”

He tuts, holding a pair of dark jeans in his hands. Jonghyun takes the few steps over to where you’re seated on his bed. He drops the jeans from one hand to stroke your cheek. You lean into the delicate touch. “They’ll love you, don’t worry.” His tone is mellow, like the one he uses on his radio show.

“Okay,” you reply, conceding. Then you decide it’s better to change the subject. “So, are you a girl today?”

Jonghyun lets his hand fall from your face. He looks toward the ceiling, seeming to think on it a moment. “You know what? I have no idea.”

The members are there by the time you two reach the restaurant. They’re all dressed casually, not a drop of makeup on their faces. The fact that they’re all still inhumanly handsome without it doesn’t make you feel any safer. Nor does the way their eyes widen directly at you before you’ve even sat down. They look back and forth amongst one another, whispering words you can’t read on their lips.

“So this is your lover?” Kibum asks as you approach. You’re not sure if he’s intending to sound so incredulous, but given his blunt reputation, he probably does.

Rather than sitting down like a normal human being, you shrivel into your seat. Jonghyun sits in the middle between you and Taemin. You’ve never been more thankful for a corner. It puts you directly across from Jinki, whose smile would melt your heart on any other day.

“We didn’t know she’d be so pretty,” Jinki says, attempting to smooth things over. If you were able to meet his gaze, you would show your appreciation better. You hope grinning and bowing does the trick.

Jonghyun’s tone is an odd mixture of bashful and annoyed. “Yeah, this is her, so you can all stop being curious now.”

He deflects the attention from you by calling the waitress for their orders. While the members are occupied, he leans over to whisper in your ear. “I think they assumed you would be a guy.” The explanation raises more questions than answers, but at least you know it’s not you.

Once the initial shock dies down and food is on the table, the tension eases. You even begin to enjoy the experience. Jinki and Minho seem the most curious about you, always asking questions and making sure you’re included in the conversation. Kibum is somewhere between the two extremes. Taemin, meanwhile, is slowest to warm. He’s never unkind, but blinks at you frequently. You assume it must be nerves. It’s good to know you’re not the only one.

Putting their images behind you isn’t as easy as it was with Jonghyun, but getting to know the real people is much more rewarding. The way Kibum talks about art and fashion is like listening to an echo of Jonghyun and his music. Jinki talks about his own more solitary interests, and about his latest meeting with his childhood friends. Watching them interact, perhaps especially after the brief bickering match, they really do feel like a second family. You hope one day to have something like that in your own career, or to play a slightly more meaningful role in theirs.

Before you realize it, hours have passed. Bowls are empty and plate after plate of side dishes demolished. The check is paid and slowly the members begin to say their goodbyes. You finally part ways in front of the restaurant. As you and Jonghyun walk to his car, arms looped together, he asks, “That wasn’t so bad, was it?”

You purse your lips, giving yourself a moment to think. “No, not bad at all.”             


End file.
